


Refuge

by Cake and Pi (Tarrin)



Series: Home [3]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Post-Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:17:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3643191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarrin/pseuds/Cake%20and%20Pi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>M’gann isn’t always sure why they accepted her into their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Refuge

M’gann isn’t always sure why they accepted her into their lives. Especially given how she’s hurt them, trying to change Conner’s memories as if she didn’t trust him not to hurt her, and then destroying Kaldur’s mind though she fixed it when she was given the chance. (Though really it was Artemis that had made that first crucial step in saving Kaldur’s mind, Artemis who still goes by Tigress, who still wakes up screaming, who shivers as if she was never warm anymore.) And M’gann knows she shouldn’t, but sometimes she can’t help but listen to the small voice inside her that insists they don’t reject her because it is a way to keep her on a leash, a way to know soonest if she starts using her powers like that again. She knows she is wrong, that this is just her own insecurities whispering to her. That doesn't stop the thoughts.

She  _is_ sure she likes it here, wants to be here with the two of them, even if she doesn’t always feel as if she deserves this bit of joy. When they know she is thinking like this, Kaldur will tell her that she is wrong and kiss her temple, and Conner will squeeze her hand in that way that means he wants to reassure her but hasn’t yet figured out the words he wants to say. They will both tell her they love her, and it is only because she is psychic that she cannot tell herself they are lying, or do not know what they are talking about.

Most of the time they are able to pull her from her glooms, but sometimes the two of them are not enough. There are times when her thoughts get so wound up that her Uncle would ground her from missions if he were here. There are days when the remaining echo of Wally’s mind from that disastrous simulation grows loud and meshes with the grieving emotions she picks up from her still recovering team mates. Those are the days she is beyond glad that Artemis, that  _Tigress_ , has so thoroughly shut herself off from M’gann’s lighter psychic touches, because otherwise she’s not sure she could stop herself from giving out a sort of psychic Canary Cry. Those are the days that she has Tigress take her along on the dangerous missions her friend goes on so frequently now.

Those are extremely successful missions.

Conner and Kaldur are always there for M’gann when she finally finds her way back out of her mental storm, and she can relax again in their arms and against their wonderfully solid bodies. She revels in the way they touch her and kiss her, and the way they touch and kiss each other, and how Kaldur has found sensitive spots on Conner that she never knew about, and how she and Conner can make Kaldur writhe in pleasure.

It is not the same as telling them she loves them out loud, though she thinks they both know how she feels. When M’gann finally does say the words aloud, it slips out in Martian first, and she flushes with embarrassment at having to repeat herself in English. Conner laughs, delighted, when she first says it - she taught him Martian long ago - and tells her that they’ve always known. He doesn’t stop grinning the rest of the day. Kaldur smiles beautifully after she translates for him, and he teaches them both how to say the words in Atlantean.

She feels better than she has in a long time. And she knows that her uncertainties will eventually return, but at the moment those thoughts are deliciously far away. Right now, she has these two people who love her dearly right before her, and she loves them, and she knows she is home.


End file.
